


Bail Out

by spotty8ee



Series: For Better Or Worse Au [1]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Clouded judgement, Misplaced Anger, Past Abuse, Past Emotional Hurt, Past Relationship(s), She also doesn't like him, She just doesn't want him dead, Unresolved Emotional Tension, mental process, misplaced blame, sheryl dosen't hate Gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty8ee/pseuds/spotty8ee
Summary: Everyone hates Sheryl for abandoning Gary in his time of need, for not being there for him and not even trying to be a mom.In this different Universe she dose something far worse.Sheryl takes her son with her.For Better Or Worse Au





	Bail Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading!

Sheryl took a deep breath as she clasped her suitcase shut. She had just finished pulling together all her worldly possessions, not that there was much, and was ready to head out on the road. After all she had a job to do.

She didn’t care if it was a pipe dream. She didn’t care if it was a drunken hallucination. That thing told her it would bring John back to her, if she could gather all 5 dimensional keys, whatever those were… She had been destroying herself for far too long. Now that she had hope again, and a goal, she wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass her by!

She was getting the love of her life back, and god help anyone who stood in her way.

Pulling on her trench coat and a pair of glasses, she took a quick glance around the room. 

John’s room.

Never her room.

It was a bit of a wreck. She had spent so long moping and raging here that she practically destroyed everything she could get her hands on, but hey, what else is new? It was hard to believe John was dead, for now, but hearing he died a hero wasn’t a surprise. It was just who he was after all. What was really hard was the fact that she hadn’t seen him, not since that fight all those years ago.

That was the past now though, she needed to focus. Plucking her suitcase off the bed she made sure nothing was left behind, when she spotted the picture of John on the wall.

John and Gary.

Living, happily, without her.

Sheryl stiffened. Because of course they would, because John had always loved their son more than he had her. Because John kicked her out for yelling at Gary, when he couldn’t even fuckin’ understand what she was saying. Kicked her out when he realized she was using him to get information about the Infinity Guard.

Look at it, so happy with our John. Sheryl grit her teeth. So smiley and content. Well that was over now. The boy just moped around the house, hanging off her like a baby koala. He wanted comfort from her? After what he had taken? God it made her angry.

A small amount of guilt pooled in her gut. She remembers the day he was born, likely the second most painful day she had felt in her life. Yet when she was given him to hold he was so small. John had cried, saying the kid looked just like her, like it was the highest compliment one could give.

She didn’t think he thought that anymore.

John loved him but not you. Not enough.

Why should she love him, when he had already gotten so much from John. Love he taken from her?

She should continue with her plan and leave, and let Gary rot here. It wouldn’t be so bad anyway… When she was a girl her dad left her for dead plenty of times in the outback, and everytime she crawled her way home, bloodied and tired. It made her stronger until she finally didn’t have to go back ‘home’ anymore and just started a new life for herself. The experience had made her stronger and into the person she is today. It would surely do the same for Gary.

_ ‘What kind of monster has a child with someone, just to steal some plans?!’ _

Right cause she turned out to be so super…

Well, all the more reason to leave Gary behind. What the hell could she do for him? She was on a dangerous mission and she hadn’t seen him since he was a baby. She didn’t know how to be a mother. She was never trained for it and frankly, she wasn’t a good fit for motherhood. What was she supposed to do? Teach Gary to lie, and steal and kill?

Was all she was good for.

Still, those skills would be enough to save John.Then, once she had him back, they could work everything out and be together again! Who knew, maybe this titan could bring John back before they even had their fight, be like she never left.

Ok, kinda manipulative, but it would be far easier in the long run.

Glancing back at the picture on the wall she huffed. Another reason, childish though it maybe, was perhaps she didn’t want to share John this time around. Have a good ten years just the two of them, see how kiddo liked it.

Yet as she stared at the picture, something crumpled. The way John was smiling up at Gary, the tiny crinkle of his eyes and his big smile… He clearly loved Gary very much. Her own father never looked at her like that. Only John had looked at her in a similar way before their fight. Course he saw who she really was and turned on her as well…

She paused, pondering what it be like had her own father had loved her like John did Gary. It was such a surreal thought. That the old poacher that brought her into this world, could have bounced her on his knee. Or at least given a shit.

Mmm, give a shit.

The mirror across the room met her when she turned and as usual Sheryl hated who she saw. However this time she saw more of her father in her than she liked.

He won’t have a good life with you Sheryl. He’ll constantly be on the run, caught in the cross hairs, and dodging bullets. Likely have to steal and fight everyday of his life, while your both out searching the entire universe for five needles in a cosmic haystack. 

Then again, if she really did hate him like she told herself she did, won’t bringing him along a little cathartic? Then when she finally had John back, he’ll see Gary with her and realize she had been taking care of him. That be some brownie points…

Who cares if Gary turned into a criminal, John would understand and love him no matter what… He was John son. Then she has an argument for herself. After all if John could see past those faults, why not her own?

…. That was a shitty excuse. She should leave him.

Her mind drifted back to a tiny newborn, so small she could hold him in one arm…

Sheryl left the room and headed down the stairs, bags in hand. Gary was standing in the kitchen doorway, clutching that stupid bug jar to his chest, just watching her. She stared at him when she reached the bottom, then turned toward the door. Only when she was piling her things on her bike and climbing on, did she hear the door open. 

Stupidly she glanced over.

Gary looked scared, handed slightly up, as if he wanted to reach for her.

….

If her own father had loved her like John did Gary, how much would it hurt to lose him and be left alone?

She didn’t really have to guess. She knew what it felt like to lose John.

Sheryl looked away and took a deep breath.

“Get your shit together and put it on the back.” She said icly. “You have five minutes.”

The boy was frozen.

“NOW!” She shouted.

The boy took off to pack his bag.

Sheryl groaned, leaning back on her bike. She pushed her bag farther back on her seat before lighting up one of her ciggys. Her gut never lied to her before, and right now it was saying this was a big mistake. She should leave him.

Taking a big drag she sighed out a spell of smoke.

What's one more mistake with her record?

The door banged as tiny feet ran over gravel to her side. He had a Junior Infinity Guard duffle bag over his shoulder, and that damn bug still.

“That everything? We won’t be coming back.” She warned him.

When he nodded Sheryl took his things and tied them down with hers. Once the boy was clung to her back, seated between her and the bags, she started off down the road at breakneck speed.

What's one more mistake for Sheryl Goodspeed?

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of people hating on Sheryl and her haste redemption arc, and while I agree it was rushed at the end, I feel shes getting a lot of flack. Now what she did was terrible, and she isn't a good person. However I ask you what is worse? Abandoning your son, even if you don't like him? Or taking him on a life threatening adventure, especially if you don't like him?
> 
> More to come as I feel like it, and I will likely do more if I get some comments (Wink Wink). Also, feel free to make your own with this concept. I'd love to see what you make, so link back to me!


End file.
